paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl the rich yet polite pup
Meet my new OC, Pearl. She is a civillan pup. Bio Pearl and her dog family is raised by a happy family. Her family was happy, yet was also very rich. However, Pearl didn't make fun of others who are much different than her. Pearl also didn't realize that there was a group of pup heroes named PAW Patrol until one day, she was at the store with her owner when suddenly, the store caught on fire and she was stuck there. Luckily, Marshall was able to save her. And that's how she met the PAW Patrol. Now on present day, Pearl is a friend of all of the pups in PAW Patrol, and she still plays with them and hangs out with them until now. Appearance Pearl is a gray husky with white on her muzzle, and has heterochromia, having her left eye green and her right eye brown. She also wears purple bows on her ears and a matching collar with a yellow star tag. Personality Pearl is raised by a very rich family. However, unlike how people think, thinking she's a diva and a bit of a drama queen and a show-off, Pearl is really playful and outgoing. She loves playing with her friends and other pups. But, she's also very obedient and polite, always showing her manners around others and especially, the ones who are older than her. She's also very calm and peaceful, always having yoga hours whenever possible and also knows how to speak Japanese very well. Voice actresses Young Pearl: Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (voice actress for Bonnie in Pokémon XY) Teenager Pearl: Melinda Hill (voice actress for Doctor Princess in Adventure Time) Adult Pearl: Jada Pinkett Smith (voice actress for Gloria in Madagascar) Trivia Catchphrases *"Aammmmmm...." (whenever she's doing yoga) *"Make sure to say 'please' and 'thank you'." *"Good luck! I'm counting on you guys!" (whenever she's wishing the PAW Patrol luck on their missions) *"Fukai rirakkusu!" ('relax deeper' in Japanese) Crush Pearl was on the park one day when she bumped into a malador puppy named Suki. She started to develop a crush on him and finds his name extremely adorable since his name means 'love' in Japanese. So, after a while, the two ended up dating and once they are adults, they have three beautiful puppies: Ash, Iris, and Cilan. Fun facts *Pearl is a huge Pokémon fan. She's now finishing watching the XY series and about to watch the 'Sun and Moon' series. Her favorite Pokémon season is the 'Black and White' series. (though that she even ended up naming her puppies after the three main characters XD, but Suki didn't mind) *Pearl, despite being younger than the PAW Patrol, was able to teach them yoga and also how to speak Japanese. *Pearl lives with her owners and with her parents Neo and Cheryl and four brothers, Mike, Rocco, Gordon and Smokers. *Pearl is a girly tomboy, which means that she sometimes acts like a tomboy, and sometimes like a girly girl. *And Pearl also serves as a great shoulder for the pups to cry on despite being younger than them. *Pearl's favorite colors are purple, blue, pink, and yellow. *Pearl is a really caring mother towards her puppies. Cilan and Iris tend to stick close to their dad, but they always go up to her whenever they need comforting or a helping paw, and Ash loves spending time with her mom. Pearl is rarely seen being strict towards her pups. *Pearl has cardiophilia. *Pearl always sings her puppies a japanese lullaby every night before bed. *When Pearl brought Suki home to meet her family, Suki immediately got liked by the family. Even papa Neo approved him. But Pearl's older brother, Gordon, didn't like him one bit, and at first, tried to make them break up, but none of his plans worked so he just let Pearl being happy with her boyfriend.